Track type machines typically utilize tracks or chains on either side of the machine that are connected to surface engaging elements, known as track shoes, to move the machine. A sprocket, driven by an engine of the machine, engages and translates the chain about spaced apart pulley mechanisms. As the chain translates, the connected track shoes engage a ground surface under the machine and propel the machine on the surface. The chains are made of link assemblies coupled together. Track chains can be broadly classified as straight link chains and offset link chains. Straight link chains have alternate inner and outer links that are coupled together while, in an offset link chain, all the links are alike. Both types of chains have advantages and disadvantages. Irrespective of the type of track chain, these chains wear over time and may need to be replaced or serviced. Typically, a master link is provided in the track chain to allow for disassembly of the chain (i.e., separation of two ends of the chain).
An exemplary master link is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,196 (“the '196 patent”) issued to Maguire et al. The '196 patent discloses a master link assembly for an straight link chain. In the '196 patent, the master link assembly is split apart to disassemble the track chain. While the master link of the '196 patent may be suitable for some applications, it may not be suitable for other applications. The disclosed master link assembly is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other shortcomings in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.